Reunited
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: After Klaus kills him, Ansel comes back once more but Esther didn't bring him back. Someone else did and he has news for his son. Hope isn't Klaus's first born. His real first born was hidden from him 16 years ago. Read to find out more. Slight WeeVer (and possible more if I decide to write more of it).


**_Reunited_**

_The Originals/ Veronica Mars_

_I got the idea for this story and wrote it down in one night. I hope you'll like it._

_Veronica is 16 and this implies season 1 but slightly different. Originals is about season 2 episode 8, once again, a bit different._

* * *

><p>Ansel was standing in front of his son and had interrupted an awkward family reunion having arrived shortly after Rebekah and Hope had. Marcel had been un-compelled so he could remember why and how Hope was alive and Finn was cussing that they were all doomed and that they were all going to die with Cami asking for explanations but being ignored.<p>

"How... I killed you!" Klaus exclaimed, taking a small step back in shock.

"I know, and I'm not mad at you. I understand why you did it, I would have done the same thing in your position. I just need you to listen to me for a minute or two. It's very important, trust me." Ansel argued, lifting his arms in the air in a surrendering manner.

"Did our mother bring you back to life again?" Elijah asked on the defensive, coming to stand closer to his little brother, ready to defend him.

He knew how this would be cruel on Klaus's feelings. His hybrid brother had had a hard enough time killing his father the first time around, having to do it, or see someone close to him do it, would hurt him a lot.

"No and it's a good thing." Ansel replied.

"What do you mean? How are you back if our mother didn't do it?" Kol asked, standing up and getting closer to Klaus as well.

"That's what I want to talk about. I was going to be brought back another way by someone else before Esther did it but the person who wanted to do it would have been in danger and I didn't want that. I knew that if Klaus knew what was hidden from him, he wouldn't want it either so when Esther offered to bring me back, I agreed. I didn't know that she would influence my mind to try and get me to bring Klaus to her side. When he killed me, it broke that influence and the person who was supposed to do it first was ready and brought me back. Then she gave me a potion to clean my mind of Esther's influence completely and block her from being able to access it in the future." Ansel explained.

"So you're not angry at me?" Klaus asked.

"I know why you did it, I understand and I'm not angry. You freed me from Esther. It was my fault in the first place for not sticking with Veronica's plan." Ansel shook his head.

"Who's Veronica? And why would she try to help you?" Rebekah asked.

"I..." Ansel seemed to be looking for his words.

"What? What is it? Who is she?" Klaus asked.

"Your real first born daughter. She's almost 16." Ansel replied.

"What?" Elijah, Kol and Marcel asked.

"H... How is that even possible? Who? When? How?" Klaus asked.

Ansel was happy to realize that his son wasn't trying to doubt his words, that he believed he was saying the truth.

"There is no easy way for me to explain this so... I'm going to let her do it. She wrote you a letter, you should read it." Ansel replied, giving a tick envelope to Klaus.

"I should have known better, she's always right, she knew you'd believe it only after reading her letter. She suggests you sit down while reading it." Ansel added as Klaus opened it.

"_Dear dad,_

_I want to call you daddy, because in my head, I've been calling you daddy ever since I was born but I don't want to sound to forward. _

_I also don't want to call you Klaus (because everyone calls you that) or Niklaus (because I've been told that you hate that name and knowing it was chosen by Mickeal, I understand why you would) or Nik (too common a name for you. You need something more special), I think it would put some sort of invisible barrier between us to use any of these and I don't want that._

_So it's Dad, until you allow me to step up to calling you daddy or ask me to step back to calling you Klaus. You'll let me know later._

_First of all, I love you and Hope. _

_I love you more because I've known of you longer but I also love my sister and will do everything in my power to make sure the two of you will be safe._"

Klaus read it out loud and sat down in the process. They could all see the emotion in his eyes when he read that she loved him and Hope. Rebekah and Elijah looked at each other: they had another niece.

"_I don't know what grandpa Ansel told you before finally admitting that I was right (he should know better, he knows I'm always right) and giving you this letter written especially for this occasion so I'm going to tell you everything now."_

"I like her already." Rebekah smiled tenderly while a smile slowly grew on Klaus's face and Ansel came to sit by his son's side, ready to comfort him silently if it was needed.

_"My mother was Leanne Reynolds, married into Mars later. In case you don't remember her well, she's a powerful witch. Half a traveler from her father's side, the other half being one of the most powerful witch bloodline in the country, one that is now linked with a lot of other powerful witch families. When you met her, she wanted a powerful child to continue that powerful bloodline and you were the perfect candidate, mostly because of your mother but also because of your hybrid status. She used a lot of magic (I can show you what she did exactly later) to make sure she'd end up pregnant with you and she did."_

"Is that even possible?" Cami asked.

"With enough powers, anything is possible." Kol nodded.

_"She named me Veronica by the way, I don't know if grandpa told you that or not."_

"I'd suggest not shortening it to Ronnie. The last one who did that ended up being tasered in his private parts. Calling her just V is alright though. She doesn't seem to mind that." Ansel explained, warning them.

"She she's bad-ass then?" Kol asked after cringing at the tasering comment.

"You could say that" Ansel nodded.

_"Anyway, a few days after I was born, a dead witch named Dahlia (your aunt on your mother's side I believe) contacted her, telling her that I needed to be sacrificed or she'd come after you, Aunt Rebekah, Uncle Kol, Uncle Elijah and Uncle Finn, as well as my mother and everyone she ever loved."_

"See, I was telling the truth!" Finn exclaimed.

_"At that moment, my mother did two things:_

_The first things she did was go after Dahlia. She didn't tell anyone so Esther doesn't know that but Dahlia is locked away on the other side, in a place she'll never be able to escape, where she doesn't have access to any magic, not even her own. It survived when the other side collapsed a few months ago."_

Nobody noticed Finn looking suddenly more relaxed as he heard of his aunt's fate. She had paid for what she did to Freya and wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore.

_"My mom knew that she should tell you about me but she was afraid you'd take me away from her (because she had a drinking problem and wasn't exactly a good mother to me) so the second thing she did was to cast a spell so I wouldn't be able to contact you, nor would anyone who'd ever find the truth out about my true identity. I could have been standing in front of you, screaming, you wouldn't have been able to notice me."_

"That woman is so cruel..." Cami whispered and several other people present nodded their agreement.

_"Then life went on. _

_I always knew that the man she married early in my life, Keith Mars, wasn't my real father but he wasn't able to tell me the truth. There was no point in rebelling against my mother so I did my best to be patient, knowing that my patience would be rewarded some day._

_I learn as much magic as I could to be ready for anything, studied hard in school to be the best I could possibly be... I tried to be the best at everything so that when I managed to finally find you, you'd be proud of me._

_For as long as I could remember, I was able to see Grandpa Ansel during the full moon. We'd talk and he'd tell me everything he knew about my father. Even if I couldn't look for you because of this spell, I felt like I could know you and at times, if I closed my eyes, it was almost like I saw you, smiling at me and encouraging me to be the best I could possibly be."_

"Are you okay Nik? Do you want me to read it for you?" Rebekah asked her brother softly when she saw that it was becoming hard for him to keep a neutral voice.

"I'm fine, thanks." He replied, taking a big breath in.

"Here, it'll help." Marcel said, handing his adoptive father a glass of bourbon.

Klaus thanked him with a nod and went back to reading.

_"All my mother ever told me about you was that I have your temper..."_

"I don't know if that's such a good thing." Rebekah teased to lighten the mood.

_"I don't know if it was a compliment since she said it when she got mad at me for speaking back to her (or simply telling the truth, or being stubborn...) but then again, she was always mad at me. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she knew that I could never really love her because she was keeping you from me. She married Keith hoping he'd be my father but the truth was, even if I had never met you, you had already taken up that spot in my heart and nobody else could fill it but you."_

Klaus stopped a few seconds, touched by her honesty and that fact that he had a place in her life and in her heart.

_"Mom said I was a daddy's girl born without a daddy but it wasn't enough to convince her that I needed you in my life. She was sure that she was right (and she called me stubborn. Really?)"_

"To Leanne's defense, Veronica can be quite stubborn when she puts her mind to it." Ansel commented.

_"I still do dad, I need you to be my father, to hold me when I'm sad and tell me that everything will be okay, to tell me you'll always be there and to know that you'll defend me against those who hurt me... _

_But it's not our time. _

_Right now, Hope is the one who needs us all."_

"She's so selfless..." Hayley said and Elijah just looked at her, agreeing but not saying anything else.

_"She knows who I am. Hope and I are connected somehow (through our minds) and thanks to her, I could see your face once before you let Aunt Rebekah take her away for her protection. I did my best to cloak them from a distance and I cherish this one memory of your face dearly."_

"Esther wouldn't have been able to break through Veronica's protection spell. Even if she found you, you were still probably safe." Ansel informed Rebekah.

_"The reason I can contact you now is because mom died. A car accident. It's sad but she and I were never close. Her death lifted the spell she put on me and Keith helped me get everything I needed for my plan._

_I can't just come in your life the way it's now. _

_Grandpa probably told you I brought him back (and would have done it sooner hadn't he been so stubborn, but I understand that it's a family trait)."_

At this point, Klaus and Ansel chuckled.

Everyone was listening to Klaus read. His voice was full of emotions and his siblings were seeing a side of him they rarely saw. Finn had calmed down as soon as Klaus read that Dahlia was dealt with and he was now trying to clear his mind. Maybe his mother had been wrong all along.

_"I have a plan. _

_Grandpa knows part of it and wanted to stop me but I placed a spell on him to force him to come to you and not to follow me. _

_I'm sorry, please don't be angry. _

_I know it's wrong but if there's anything all of you will understand is doing anything in your power to protect family._

_Grandpa has several vials of potions in his bag. Everyone needs to drink it, it will clean your mind from Esther's hold on it and prevent her from playing with it ever again. _

_Trust me, it'll help."_

"It really does." Ansel nodded, showing them the potions.

Elijah and Finn were the ones who drank it the fastest and there was enough doses so that Davina and Camille were able to have one as well.

_"I said I have a plan, the truth is, I have several. _

_I stayed away so long after mom's death because I wanted to be ready to do everything I wanted for you when I saw you. I don't want to be just another worry for you. I think you have enough right now and I want to fix them all."_

"I tried telling her that she didn't need to do anything special before finding you but like she wrote earlier, she's stubborn and couldn't be swayed." Ansel commented to his son who nodded before he started reading again.

_"I will return Kol and Finn in their original bodies. _

_Then Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah will have the possibility to stay vampires or go back to being humans. If they choose to stay vampires, I will be able to make them hybrid (nothing to do with your kind of hybrid) and allow them to practice witchcraft even as vampires."_

"She's amazing... Can she really do what she says?" Rebekah asked in a quiet voice.

"I hope so... If she does, I'll buy her a car!" Kol nodded.

"She'll be happier with a pony." Ansel replied.

"And a castle." Rebekah added.

"If you don't mind?" Klaus asked and they stopped talking, letting him continue.

_"Before I do that though, there is three problems I need to fix for you. Consider them late father's day presents."_

Klaus stopped reading for a second to think about this. She didn't know him and she still loved him enough to want to risk her own safety for him. She wasn't being forced into it, she wasn't waiting for anything else in return except a chance to be his daughter... He felt like he was at the beginning of a new, happier, road.

_"I love you dad. _

_I love you and my little sister Hope and will do anything possible to make you two (and the others, of course) safe."_

Everyone looked at baby Hope at that moment because, as if she understood that they were reading about her, she giggled, making the cutest sound they had all heard in a very long time.

_"First of, Davina. _

_The little bitch, sorry, witch, wants to find a way to severe your bloodline so she can kill you and let Marcel and the other one, Josh I think, live. This part is a message for her: I've reinforced my father's bloodline. Not only that, but I managed to place a spell on him, a protection spell. Whomever tries to kill him will be the one to die. You stake him, the stake will appear in your own heart and he'll be fine while you'll be dead._

_**Don't touch my father**._

_**EVER**."_

"Yeah... Veronica is very protective of the people she loves... You should listen to her warning young lady. She can be very...fierce. And she doesn't need magic to ruin your life if she sets her mind to it." Ansel told Davina who was pale between Camille and Marcel.

"I... I can sense it now, the magic on Klaus... It's so powerful... Why didn't I feel it earlier?" Davina whispered.

"If she's that powerful, she could probably hide the protective spell until we learned about it..." Kol shrugged his shoulders.

_"I will send Esther back where she came from. __She will join her sister in the jail of the other side I spoke of earlier. _

_I could have simply taken her powers away and let her live her remaining human days with her children but I have my own issue with her. There was a time, not too long ago, where I needed help and she saw me... The barrier between the worlds was almost down and she could have helped me but she didn't... Grandpa wasn't there, I sent him away to check on you because Hope was about to be born and Mickeal was planning something but she had just discovered my existence, who I was and she watched as..._

_No matter. _

_She'll pay for it. I'll make sure she suffers an eternity of misery._

_She won't survive this and if it triggers my werewolf curse, then so be it. I don't care. Not when it comes to her. And I won't be sorry. This is one things that won't weigh on my conscience."_

"What is she talking about?" Klaus asked Ansel.

"She placed a spell on me so I can't tell you... I wish I could but... I'm sorry." Ansel shook his head.

"I can lift it if Finn helps me." Kol offered.

"It'll be my way of apologizing for what happened." Finn nodded.

Ansel stood up and let Kol and Finn play with his head.

"Damn she's strong." Kol said after a few minutes.

"I've got it. It's undone." Finn said after a few more minutes and Ansel turned to look at his son with a somber face.

"It was shortly before Hope was born. I was checking in on you often and because the wall between our world and the other side was thinner, I was able to see and speak to Veronica all the time. She was going to go to a party and told me I should check up on you, Hayley and the baby. When I came back to her, she was in her bedroom, rolled up under her covers, crying. I asked her what happened and she told me that someone raped her." Ansel revealed, marking a pause to let Klaus's anger explode.

"How does that involve our mother?" Elijah asked once Klaus calmed down after having broken several pieces of furniture.

"Veronica told me that someone slipped her a raping drug. Because of her hybrid blood, it didn't affect her like it could have. If her body wasn't responding, her mind was perfectly clear. She couldn't move or use magic but she knew what was happening. They... Well, they raped her and shortly before it happen, while they were pulling their pants down, she saw Esther. She knew who it was and pleaded for help with her eyes... She told me that Esther simply shook her head and left. She could have reached through and saved Veronica. I know this because later I was able to hug her for a short while. Esther could have pulled them off Veronica with her magic and let her heal but she didn't. She knew Veronica could see her and she didn't do anything." Ansel explained.

"Mother let her own granddaughter get raped and did nothing?" Rebekah asked, horrified.

"She did. If I still had small feelings for her, this changed it all." Ansel nodded.

"I didn't know our mother could be so cruel..." Finn shook his head.

"How did she even find out Veronica existed?" Elijah asked.

"I think she found out when looking for me on the other side... I took Esther's deal hoping to bring Klaus to Veronica sooner, so he could help her. She needed him... But Esther's influence kept me from it so I tried to stay away from them both... Until Hayley showed up, needing help to rescue Oliver." Ansel replied.

"How is she now?" Klaus asked in a tight voice.

"Better. She's a fighter... The sheriff didn't believe her because she was accusing the sons of the richest men in town so she took matter in her own hands... That might be my fault." Ansel explained.

"How could her taking matter in her own hands be your fault?" Marcel asked him.

"To comfort her, I told her that if Klaus was in her life, he'd take matter in his own hands and kill them all painfully, after torturing them for a few weeks. So she took matter in her own hands and got revenge on them."

"Wait, why didn't her stepfather do anything?" Rebekah asked.

"He wasn't in town. He was away on a job and only came back about three weeks later. She was used to staying on her own. They were never close, she only stayed with him after her mother died because she didn't want to go in foster care." Ansel told them.

"What did she do to them?" Camille asked shyly.

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain it all to you... She ruined their lives and reputation. Had them grounded by their parents, their car taken away, hacked into the school's computers to fail them all... Then she framed them, they got attacked by the local Irish mobs and ended up in the hospital. She did it all slowly, with lots of patience, making them think that she was done each time, before doing something worst."

"But they're still alive." Klaus noticed.

"Yes, they are."

"Do you know who they are?" Klaus asked his father.

"I do. I also know where they live and hang out." He replied, knowing they'd take care of this together later.

"Let's read the rest of it." Elijah suggested and Klaus nodded.

He could talk with his father about murdering his daughter's rapists later, right now he needed to be able to find her, know where she was.

_"I think you know who the next person I'll take care of for you is._

_Grandpa told me what Mickeal did to you... I don't think he told me so I'd go after him but what can I say... __I'm my father's daughter *insert proud smirk here*(mom told me so often enough, it's time for me to claim it, right?)._

_:-)_

_Don't worry though, I'm not impulsive. I have thought about it and prepared for it. _

_I also won't be going alone. _

_I have a good friend, Weevil (well, his name is Eli but he hates it). He's a werewolf and he asked me to change him into a hybrid so he could be stronger. I did. Now he's agreed to help me with everything until I can be with you, if you ever want me in your life."_

"Please, that boy didn't ask her to change him because he wanted to be stronger, he did so because he's in love with her and he wants to protect her and be with her as long as she'll allow him near her." Ansel rolled his eyes.

"How is he? Worthy of her?" Klaus asked his father.

"Let's focus on her plans right now and talk about potential boyfriends later, shall we? You're difficult enough with _my_ boyfriends and I'm only your sister, poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into." Rebekah said before Ansel could reply.

"You're right." Klaus nodded before he went back to reading his first born daughter's letter.

_"Like I wrote earlier, I've planned everything. _

_As you read this letter, you probably stopped a few times to talk and comment among yourselves."_

"She's smart." Kol chuckled.

The only answer he received was a glare from Klaus who wanted to finish reading this as soon as possible.

_"Grandpa couldn't tell you but I came in New Orleans with him."_

"Sorry... Like I said, her magic is strong." Ansel apologized and his son nodded, believing and trusting him.

_"Once you're done reading his letter, my spell will lift. The car that brought him isn't parked far from here and all of my possessions are inside, including my 'daddy box'. _

_My daddy box is a box I made for you, filled with pictures of me, journals I've kept, writing them every day to you so you wouldn't miss anything in my life. The embarrassing kindergarten father's day presents are inside as well. You're allowed to lock them up somewhere no one will see them. They're embarrassing but I was 4 so... That's a good excuse, isn't it?_

_My school records are in there too. Report cards, teacher's notes... Everything a parent could want, it's in there, waiting for you._

_On top of your box is a bracelet I've spelled for Hope. It will cloak her to anyone who wants to hurt her. They'd be able to stand right in front of you, with her in your arms, crying her lungs off, and they wouldn't be able to see or hear her. You should put it on her as soon as possible."_

"Smart." Rebekah commented while Hope giggled again.

_"Anyway... _

_If I timed it well, (and I'm sure I did) by the time you finish reading this, I'll probably be facing Mickeal or Esther or both. The one thing I don't know is which one I'll see first but it doesn't matter. I've seen that you'll arrive right in time to see me finish it._

_I'll do my best to make you proud dad._

_If anything happens to me, just give me your blood so I can heal even faster. _

_You can ground me for facing immortal devils when we're reunited and safe, I won't complain._

_Just remember that I love you, always have, always will. _

_I also love my sister and it's beyond me that Esther still went after her knowing I existed. Another thing she needs to pay for._

_I'll will make everything better._

_See you soon dad,_

_Love, _

_Veronica."_

"So, can you tell us where she is?" Elijah asked Ansel.

"Sadly no, she and Weevil parked the car, and while I came here, they went the other way, following some sort of magical compass Veronica made. We probably should go to the car and get the bracelet before we try looking for Veronica though. That's why she wrote it down." Ansel replied, showing them the keys.

"How about I try to locate her with Klaus's blood while you go and bring the car back?" Kol suggested while Klaus stayed quiet, probably thinking about everything he had just read.

"I've been dead for over a thousand years, I can't drive!" Ansel argued.

"I'll come with you. We'll be right back." Marcel offered and the two of them left while Klaus silently handed his hand to Kol.

"Are you okay Niklaus?" Elijah asked him, concerned by his silence.

"She put a picture of her with the letter... Look." Klaus replied, showing the picture to his elder brother.

"There's no denying she's yours." Elijah replied.

"She has your eyes and your smile." Rebekah smiled.

"She's very pretty." Hayley added.

"I've failed her already." Klaus whispered.

"What? Of course not! You didn't know she existed, you didn't fail her." Elijah argued.

"She's going to get herself killed trying to protect us... It'll be my fault. I should have killed Mickeal when I had the chance instead of listening to Cami and stabbing him with the blade." Klaus replied and Cami looked down in guilt.

"We'll get there on time Nik, don't worry." Rebekah reassured her.

"I need help locating her. She's blocking me." Kol called out.

"Here, I'll help." Finn offered.

"Me too... I've got a feeling I should do whatever I can to get her to forgive me... Or at least to not want to kill me." Davina added.

A few minutes later, Marcel and Ansel came back and parked the car. Klaus joined them quickly and found his box, along with the bracelet Veronica had made for Hope.

"Look Sweetheart, you big sister Veronica made this for you." Klaus told Hope softly and the little girl giggled.

"Do you think she understands what's going on?" Hayley asked him while he put the bracelet on their daughter's wrist.

"I know she does." Klaus nodded, kissing Hope's forehead, praying he wouldn't miss as much of her life as he had missed for Veronica.

"Do you think it works?" Marcel asked his sire.

"I decide to trust Veronica." Klaus replied.

"I've got her location." Kol exclaimed.

"Hayley you stay here with Hope. I'm going after Veronica." Klaus declared looking at the map to see where he needed to go.

"I'm coming with you." Ansel said.

"Yeah, like any of us are going to stay behind. Our niece needs us, we're all going." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"We do this as a family brother. Together." Elijah assured him.

"Always and Forever." Kol added.

"I'll come with you. I promise you can trust me." Finn offered after Kol joined their siblings and Marcel.

"Very well. Come." Klaus nodded.

"Davina, you stay here with Cami and Hayley. Call me if anything happens." Marcel told her before he kissed her forehead protectively.

"I will. I'll defend us if anything happens." Davina replied, trying to reassure them while Marcel rushed to get into one of the cars.

.

When Klaus and the rest of his family arrived where Kol had found Veronica's trace, she was facing Esther and Mickeal. The three of them formed an equilateral triangle, each facing the other two and ready to fight.

"Veronica!" Klaus called out.

"You're early... It's okay, I was prepared for this too." She replied, not even looking back at him.

She waved her hand and a barrier rose from the ground between her and her family. It looked like she had prepared the ground with a mixture of herbs and salt.

"Where's Weevil, Veronica? Let us through, let us help you!" Ansel called out but Veronica didn't get to answer because Mickeal cut her off.

"Looks like the **Bastard** is here to try and save the day. Bravery doesn't suit you, _Boy_!" Mickeal started to say but was quickly brought to his knees.

"What did I say earlier about that **B** word Mickeal?" Veronica said, obviously the one torturing him.

"You're just a little bitch craving her bastard father's love." Mickeal said through the pain.

"Esther, care to remind Mickeal about what words he needs to use to replace the bad B word?" Veronica asked and when Esther didn't reply, Veronica hit her with pain as well.

"Love child." Esther called out, ending both of their pains.

"Yes, Love child, because dad is the product of Love, Mickeal. He was born because **you** weren't man enough to love your wife, because you _failed_ her, because you failed in your marital duties. Klaus is a _Love Child_. Repeat." Veronica ordered and Mickeal just glared at her.

Veronica gave him more pain until Mickeal said what she wanted.

"Niklaus ... is... a... B...ahh... He's a... Love child." Mickeal ended up saying.

"She's terrifying... In a good way I mean." Kol whispered.

"Why thank you uncle Kol. Flattery will get you everywhere. Just for that you'll get your body back first." Veronica said with a smile, turning to look at him a second.

"Please Veronica, I just want to be with my family... We're on the same side." Esther pleaded.

"I'll deal with you when I'm done with him. Mickeal... Let me explain quickly what is going to happen to you now. I'm going to turn you back into a human, then you're going to be killed and you'll go straight to a place you'll never escape from. It's a special supernatural hell like jail created over 20.000 years ago for men like you who beat children." Veronica replied before she started whispering words in an ancient language, bringing Mickeal to his knees.

"Now Weevil!" Veronica called out after a few minutes of whispering.

A boy that seemed to be slightly older than Veronica and was dressing in jeans and a leather jacket jumped from a tree behind Mickeal and stabbed him with something.

"What is it?" Finn wondered.

"Vampire doppelganger blood. She got it from travelers related to her. It took some work but she managed to make it work for her." Weevil replied as he went to stand in front of them on the other side of the barrier while Veronica kept on whispering her spells.

"What are you doing standing here?" Ansel asked the boy.

"What she asked me. I'm to stand in front of you and keep you from interfering and getting hurt if the barrier falls, even if I know you'll be able to snap my neck and help her anyway." He replied.

"Something I would have done." Klaus nodded.

"What have you done?" Mickeal exclaimed, horrified as he realized that she had told the truth.

"You're a human again. Now, how do you want to die Mickeal? It doesn't matter. You don't get to choose. Grandpa, you can cross the barrier and finish it. It's only fair since he killed you first." Veronica said.

When Ansel crossed the barrier, Klaus tried to do it too but he was blocked. They all watched as Ansel walked to Mickeal and simply stabbed him in the heart with a large knife.

"Veronica, at least let your father through..." Ansel pleaded.

"Please go back with the others." Veronica asked him.

Before Ansel could say anything, Weevil grabbed him and carried him back behind the barrier.

"Sorry, I can't help but do what she wants." He apologized.

"I never thought I'd be sorry for the sire bond." Klaus muttered, making his siblings chuckle.

"Now, let's take care of grandma dearest, shall we." Veronica said, walking closer to the witch who seemed to be unable to move or use her powers.

"I don't want to hurt Klaus, I never did." Esther said quickly.

"Enough with the lies already. Right now I only have one question: why go after Hope when you knew I existed?"

"I don't know what you mean." Esther shook her head.

"Please, I know you were there _that_ day Esther. I saw you. The drug kept me from moving, not from seeing... The veil was weak enough that you could have helped me... You just stood there and watched as they took my innocence, broke me..."

"I... I could only reach in this world a little, I had to save my strength to come back." Esther admitted.

"So forcing on your children something they never wanted was more important than saving your granddaughter from this... horrible... Do you know how many showers it took me before I felt clean? Where you watching when my skin was red and irritated from using bleached to scrub my skin clean of this dirty feeling I had? Do you know how long it took me to be able to look at my reflection in the mirror and not be ashamed and disgusted by what I saw? Where you watching me when I shied away from any contact with men because I couldn't stand it? Did you watch when I woke up from nightmares every night for months, relieving that horrible moment?" Veronica asked, her voice raising as she went on.

"I... I'm sorry, but we can be family now." Esther pleaded.

"Right, because I can just forgive and forget?" Veronica snorted.

"I..."

"No, now you tell me why you're trying to kill my sister. **I** am the first born." Veronica asked, her face hard.

"It... It was a choice... I wanted us all to be a family of witches and... Hope's mother is a werewolf, which makes Hope's werewolf half bigger than her witch half. It's the opposite for you. You were perfect for our family." Esther admitted.

"You're disgusting! You were going to kill her because she wasn't up to your standards? You deserve what's coming to you. Say hello to your sister for me." Veronica replied before she started whispering more ancient words.

After a few minutes of pointless fighting, Esther started vanishing and just when she was completely gone, the barrier fell and Veronica fell on her knees. Klaus immediately joined her but she passed out. She was bleeding from the nose and very pale.

"She used too much magic. Damn her stubbornness. I told her to let you help but she wanted to do it all on her own. She thought you wouldn't be proud of her if she didn't do it all." Weevil shook his head.

"It's fine, we'll take her back home and when she wakes up, I'll give her some of my blood. Come back home with us." Klaus told Weevil who nodded and followed them back to the two cars they had taken when they came.

Klaus kept his daughter in his arms the entire time, not letting her go until he could place her down on his bed.

"You're back. How is she? Will she be okay?" Hayley asked him as she came in the room with Hope.

"I think so, yes. She just did too much, she needs to rest. I'm going to wait here until she wakes up." Klaus replied, giving his youngest daughter a quick kiss.

"Do you want us to bring you something?" She asked him.

"Where's my father?" Klaus asked her.

"Unloading the car with her hybrid. Do you want me to send him up when he's done?"

"I... I'd like that, yes." he nodded.

"Call if you need us." Hayley added gently before she left him.

A few minutes later, Ansel arrived, carrying the large 'daddy box' in.

"I figured you'd want to look through it until she wakes up." He explained.

"Thanks...dad." Klaus nodded, saying the last word tentatively, trying it out.

"Anytime, son. You want me to leave you alone while you go through it?" Ansel asked him.

"No. Grab that chair, join me. I want to get to know her better but I want to know you too."

"Good. She'll like that." Ansel nodded, sitting by his son's side.

"So, that Weevil, can I trust him?" Klaus asked his father.

"When it comes to Veronica, you can. Even before she changed him. He'll always be on her side." He explained.

"Okay. Where is he now?"

"Downstairs with Rebekah or in town getting something to eat, I'm not sure."

"Okay... I... Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be." Klaus said.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, that's what counts."

For the next couple of hours, Klaus and his father talked softly, not waking Veronica up as they got to know each other better. They also looked through the box. Klaus left the journals aside, planning on reading them later and concentrated on the picture albums, her baby album and the hand made gifts that were in the box.

"She's waking up." Klaus announced when he heard her heart beating faster.

"I'll go and get her some food downstairs. She's bound to be hungry and trust me when I say this: that girl can eat." Ansel replied, leaving.

"Wha... What's going on?" Veronica asked before she opened her eyes.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you're safe. You're home." Klaus told her, rushing to her side.

"Daddy?" She asked, confused for a second before everything came back to her memory.

"Yes, I'm here. Now do you need to drink some of my blood to get better quicker?"

When she nodded, he bit on his wrist and let her drink from him as he held her close to him.

"Your grandfather will be back with some food for you in a minute, then you'll be able to meet the rest of our family." He whispered in her ear.

"I want to see Hope before anyone else. She's worried for me. She doesn't believe that I'm okay because I didn't wake up when her mother took her in the room to see you. She thinks I'm only saying I'm fine because I don't want her to cry. She needs to see me." She asked just as Ansel came in the room with a tray, filled with muffins, pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice.

"Of course." Klaus nodded his agreement.

"I'll go and get her." Ansel offered, knowing Klaus wouldn't want to go away from Veronica just yet.

.

"I told you I'd be fine, didn't I little sister?" Veronica told Hope as she held her in her arms.

"Yes, don't worry, we're all safe now. You won't be away from daddy again. I promise." Veronica replied to whatever Hope told her when she touched her cheek.

"One day, you'll have to explain to me how you communicate with Hope." Klaus told Veronica.

"I will." She smiled as she gave her sister back to Hayley.

"Ready to meet your family now sweetheart?" Klaus asked her.

"I think so... I'm strong enough to give them their bodies back and..." Veronica started to reply.

"No! Veronica, you're going to wait a few days before you do this. They can wait a while. Take a few days to get to know everyone and to rest. Think about yourself first for once. Do you understand me?" He told her and when she smiled, he asked her:

"What? What did I do?"

"You acted like my dad." She replied before she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you Veronica, never doubt that. From the moment I found out you existed... I'll always be there for you." Klaus told her, not knowing that Elijah had been listening to everything and was telling the others what was happening.

They were all happy for Klaus and eager to get to know more about Veronica, especially after Weevil had told them about all the things she had done back in their home town, Neptune. Busting bad guys, out-smarting law officers, making enemies (a family trait she shared with her father)... They couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked him, afraid of being rejected by her own family, by the people who shared her blood.

"Of course they will. Now come on, we go and introduce you to them and then you'll come with me to chose your bedroom among all the free ones. It's too late today but tomorrow we'll go shopping for everything you need." Klaus told her as he led her all the way to the living room where everyone was waiting, having been warned by Ansel that they were coming.

Marcel, Cami and Davina were still there. Cami wanted to know more and be sure where things stood. Marcel wanted to see if there was a place for him in this newly reunited family and since he considered Davina his family, she was staying as well. Also Davina wasn't only staying only for Marcel but also because she liked Kol and wondered if she would still like him once he was put back into his own body.

They all understood what this was: a new beginning for them all, a new chance to be a united family and to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>It could get longer some day, I guess it depends on my inspiration. <strong>**But for now, it's over.**

**A little review please?**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
